This invention relates to helmet communicators, and in particular, to power module connected to a vehicle and adapted to provide electrical power to the helmet communicator.
Helmet-mounted communicators are used extensively by people riding vehicles such as snowmobiles and motorcycles. Helmet-mounted communicators are generally voice-activated and powered by a battery pack. The advantage of a voice-activated helmet-mounted communicator is the ability to have hands-free communications with riding companions while steering and controlling a snowmobile or motorcycle.
The limitation with existing helmet-mounted communicators is in the battery pack. The battery packs of prior art communicators cannot be recharged by snowmobiles and motorcycles. Therefore, as the battery pack drains during normal use, communications deteriorates with regard to quality and rated distance. Eventually, when the battery pack completely drains, the communicator becomes unusable. There is no way to recharge the battery pack while out riding on the vehicle.
The present invention addresses the problem of prior art devices by providing a power module mounted on a snowmobile or motorcycle and adapted to provide electrical power to the helmet communicator. The present invention provides uninterruptable, unlimited power for communicators and eliminates communications problems due to low or dead battery power.